


stuck in the middle with you

by catkinged



Category: Kid n Teenagers (Web Comic)
Genre: M/M, Vampires, blood mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catkinged/pseuds/catkinged
Summary: chris was always an outcast with his peers but when a new guy moves into town they discover they suit each other just perfect and chris isnt that weird. afterall, befriending your local vampire (well technically Dhampir,) and falling for him isnt THAT weird right?





	1. greetings and salutations

Chris had always believed in the supernatural. It just made sense to him, it explained so much. But then again he wasn't always what one would call “a normal kid”. It's what stemmed much of the bullying in his childhood. He was always just a bit off from the other kids, making connections and meaningful relationships hard to come by. Really, the only person to stick around was a girl he had known as a child. Betty was hard to read, switching from flirtatious to competitive and snappy in a matter of seconds. They had a weird rivalry / friendship. The boy she hung out with, Nick, was much better company. He had always been sweet and supportive of Chris, so he appreciated him a lot. The only people Chris really talked to was his younger brother, mother, and his manager Cherry. He supposed he should get out there more but it didn't appeal to him.  
He was ordinary and stayed out of the limelight, though he would rather it be the other way. He wanted to be special, he supposed that's why he wanted to believe in the supernatural so bad.

“Chris, you're locking up tonight. Think you can handle that?” Cherry spoke to the boy, snapping him out of his thoughts and fumbling to catch the shop keys she had tossed. “Yes ma’am you can count on me! Have a nice night, Cherry!” he spoke in his cheery voice, acting as though he wasn't just spacing out completely. She rolled her eyes and waved goodbye before leaving. Chris finished up cleaning the smoothie shop he worked at, putting glasses away as well as sweeping/mopping the floor of the shop, finishing all his work so he knew Cherry couldn't yell at him the next morning. Cherry was nice but boy was she strict on how Chris did his job. Chris went to the break room to collect his things putting them into a brown rucksack he carried to work and pulled on a sweater, orange with white stripes, before closing up shop. He sighed as he started his trek home, passing the many alleyways he used to hang out in with his younger brother in his early teens. He smiled at the nostalgia, the smile quickly fading when he heard a scream come from the alley ahead.  
Chris felt his blood turn to ice in his limbs, halting his stride, his heart beating at an alarming pace against his chest. He wanted to pretend that was a hallucination, but he knew it wasn't and couldn't deny what he heard. His heart dropped to his stomach with the realization the voice belonged to Cherry. He slowly felt his pockets for his cellphone, dialing 911 immediately and backing away cautiously. “911, what's your emergency?” Chris’ voice wavered as he answered the operator “H-Hello, I'd like to report a uh.. A scream, from an alleyway, I heard it as I was walking home-” “Have you vacated the area?” “I can't, I would have to pass the alleyway to get home-” “Can you tell us where you are?” “Yes, uh, I'm at-” 

Chris bumped into someone, dropping his phone. Before he could gasp a hand was over his mouth and he was dragged back into a different alley. Chris started thrashing and kicking, trying to pry the hand off his mouth from his attacker before he heard a voice whisper from behind him. “I'm not going to hurt you, but if you are loud the person in the next alley will.” The voice sounded muffled and shaky, maybe just as scared as Chris. A soft and gentle voice. Chris tensed up but nodded as he was lead further into the alley, now being dragged by his wrist. He couldn't see who was leading him just yet but knew it was a boy around his age and a head taller than himself. The mystery boy lead him into an abandoned apartment like building, climbing the stairs until they got to the rooftop.

Chris yanked his hand out of the other boy's grasp immediately. “Listen, I don't know what was in that alley but its hurting and maybe killing my friend and manager so I have to get back or get help or- or something!” he spoke, his voice wavering as he got a better look at the mysterious boy in front of him due to the rooftop lights as well as the lights of the city. He was dressed proper, wearing a vest and bowtie with a long sleeved white collared shirt underneath as well as proper black slacks. The boy wore white gloves which Chris had the unfortunate feeling of the fabric lingering against his mouth still, as well as a mask with the design resembling that of the sad theatre mask representing Melpomene, the muse of tragedy. Chris could also see vibrantly green hair poking up from atop the mask.

“I know you are worried but she's fine- she'll come to work with a wound but she won't- don't mention it to her.” “A wound?! You hurt her? What the fuck are you some gang member?” Chris spoke with a tad bit hysteria. What did he get himself into? What if he was a part of this now he was only 17 he couldn't die yet who would take care of his mom or Aiden or his cat Mr. Foofy- “No! No, No! Nothing like that! I'm not- I don't even want to be affiliated with this whole thing!” The other boy spoke quickly and defensively. “My dad is down there with her just- kinda…..” The boy is tripping over his words, and Chris noted the nervous way he wrings his hands. “Sampling. What blood is like here? He's kinda…. Well, a vampire?” he speaks as though it is a question lowering his voice with every word spoken and Chris gently raises his eyebrows before furrowing them once again. 

“So, who sent you to fuck with me.” “What?” “Yeah, who sent you. Betty, maybe? Let's mess with the kid who believed in vampires and werewolves and witchcraft! Haha. Very funny. This is serious what if Cherry is hurt- I mean, unless she's in on this little prank too!” Chris puts his hands on his hips, watching the boy before him. “No? No! I- listen, I don't even know you enough to want to fuck with you like that, I wouldn't lie about this- what would I have to gain? My dad is some killer vampire and I'm his weird ass dhampir son who he wants to teach to be a “real vampire” but fuck I'm only 18 I'm not a killer. I'm not even at the stage where I get the whole blood lust thing going for me!” the boy is pacing as he speaks and Chris can't help but believe the sincerity in his voice, crossing his arms over his chest. What were the chances, if this boy was right, vampires? Here in his small hometown? It was so weird, sure he had always hoped and wished it but..

“Okay. I believe you.” Chris speaks softly, cutting the green haired boy off before sitting on the rooftop’s edge. “You do?” The boy walked over now cautiously, sitting beside him, some space between the boys. “Sure, why not. But you better not be lying to me. So uh…. Will she.. Will Cherry be okay?” Chris said looking at the boy. “Yeah, she won't even remember it. And no one will even notice the bite expect well, you.” the boy speaks, taking off his gloves now. “Its weird. Usually dad does… Something so outsiders usually don't notice the victim's scream and stuff. Or so he tells me, but you still heard. Maybe he forgot to do whatever magic he usually does?” Chris nodded, taking in the information. “Oh.. As long as she's alright.” Chris took a breath “Why did you tell me he would hurt me then?” He wonders now and the boy hums “Once dad drinks even a little blood he gets into a sort of frenzy, especially if he sees witnesses. He hates those.” the boy spoke and Chris shivered. The two stayed quiet and looked at the moving cars and town lights. “So... You are like. Actual vampires. Drink blood and everything.” Chris spoke up, curiously now “Dad does. Mom and I don't. Mom's human and I haven't actually tried it yet, don't have the appetite I guess. Dad says it's because I haven't bitten a human yet but that's just weird to me.” The boy spoke casually, propping a leg up to his side to rest his elbow on, in a also casual manner.

Chris flushed and laughed nervously “Yeah, I'm sure that's not the word most people would use to describe getting bit by a vampire.” He clears his throat when the boy looks his way for a bit too long without a word. “Uh, s..so how long have you been 18?” This makes the boy laugh “For a good…..18 years. I'm not immortal or anything. I have normal birthdays, I don't have super abilities-” “Well, that's lame. What DO you have?” Chris asks with a chuckle and the boy returns it. It's a nice, cute, laugh that gives Chris butterflies. “Well, speedy healing and these:” the boy moves a bit closer to Chris and lifts his mask just a bit to reveal a grin of extremely sharp teeth, his fangs just a bit sharper- a bit longer- than the rest. Chris feels his face get hot and he has to wonder what the fuck is wrong with him, why is he so attracted to this boy and his cute grin of shark like teeth.

“Woah.” Chris manages out, feeling like this boy was suddenly too close to him. “I know right?” The boy speaks, mask still lifted. “Uh.. Thanks for… Bringing me here away from your vampire dad so he didn't kill me.” Chris speaks, voice quiet. This boy was very close. “Your welcome. Thank you for hanging out with me to avoid my vampire dad's lessons. It was nice to actually talk to someone about this kinda stuff. I already feel so close to you…..” He trails off, he is now close enough that their shoulders were touching. Chris doesn't catch on, focused on their contact before looking up at the boy's grin again. “Oh! Chris. My… Name is Chris.” “Cute name. Suits a cute boy like you.” Oh god he was flirting with him now. Had they already been flirting he couldn't tell. Chris chuckled and looked away from the boy shyly. “Wish I could say the same for you.” Chris spoke gently and the boy laughs. Chris turns back to him as the boy leant forward a bit and Chris’ heart drummed again. “T-” “TED! SON, WHERE ARE YOU!” 

Chris gasped as Ted stood abruptly now. “Dad.” He spoke worried, obviously dreading the interaction. Chris stood as well, standing beside Ted just as worried. “Stay here, for 5 minutes after I leave. You'll be safe, I'll make him walk home a path away from the way you were heading.” Ted spoke, hands on Chris’ shoulders. Chris nodded, chest aching. “Will I see you again, Ted?” He blurts out catching Ted off guard and he gives his smile again. “Of course. I'll see you, Chris.” Chris grabs his wrist before he can walk away and leans up, pressing his lips to Ted’s exposed jaw and pulled away. “Thank you for saving me.” Chris says and the blush is apparent on both their faces. “TED! YOUNG MAN-” Ted’s head snaps to the direction of his father's call and back to Chris before giving a goofy grin. “I uh. Yeah. Dad.” He stutters out before leaving down the stairs. Chris sighs and stays low, to avoid being seen. He leans against the door Ted left from and sunk down with a dreamy sigh. Leave it to good ol- weird ol- Chris to get a crush on a half vampire.

***

 

Chris was barely holding up at breakfast, eyes drooping and head bobbing threatening to just fall face first into the pancakes he had made himself and his family. He had gotten home at almost 3am and he thanked all deities that his family was asleep when he got home. If his mother was up she would have grounded him and if his BROTHER was up? He could kiss his freedom goodbye. Aiden was vicious, he would use it as blackmail against Chris for the next two years.

“Chris hon, did you get enough sleep last night?” His mother asked, watching her son concerned. “No. Couldn't sleep uh.. I was restless.” Chris hated lying but really what could he even tell his mother? ‘Oh I was out with a vampire boy I kinda have the hots for!’? No way. She would put him in therapy for that. “Well, at least you dont work today. Try and rest up after you take Aiden to his friend's.” Aiden spoke up now, slamming his hands down on the table “No! Mom, cmon, I can walk to Judy's by myself! I don't need my freak of a brother to walk me!” He protested, scowling as usual. Chris had to wonder, was he that hormonal and angry at 12? Probably.

“That wasn't up for debate, Aiden. He's just walking you.” Their mother spoke as she got up, readying for work. “Be good, if you aren't, no gameboy for two weeks. Understood?” Aiden slouched in his seat and muttered before glaring at Chris as though it was somehow his fault. Chris shrugged it off.

The doorbell rang and Kate perked up. “That must be the new neighbors! Boys, look presentable. We want to make a good impression.” “Aiden can't do that.” Chris replied, moving the pancakes away so he could lay his head on the table. “Chris, be nice and get up.” His mother disappeared around the corner, opening the door. Voices could be heard but not the words. Chris and Aiden exchanged glances, as much as they didn't get along they at least bonded over the fact they both hated visitors and socializing with adults.

Kate returned to the kitchen to motion the boys out causing Aiden to groan, getting a death glare in return. Chris learned well into his preteenhood not to make a scene in front of company so he complied without a fight. He rounded the corner with Aiden rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Before him was a man and woman, both dressed formally. The short woman had her hair in a bun, jewelry on her ears and neck visible, donning a purple dress with black tights and flats. It seemed a bit fancy to say hi to neighbors in, but her smile was kind and she held comforting brown eyes. The man however was tall and gave a spine chilling vibe, though he looked laid back and gave a knowing grin he had a black suit on. He also had an umbrella draping off his arm. Chris wondered if it was rainy outside, sure enough the sky looked gray enough.

“These are my children, Chris who is 17 and Aiden who is 12! It's good you moved here mid summer. Your boy can start school with Chris, Chris would be delighted to show him around the school and have a friend!” ‘Way to make me sound lame mom.’ Chris thought bitterly to himself. “Chris, Aiden, this is our neighbors Michael and Jane.” Jane shook Aiden’s hand and then Chris’ “Why! You look as lovely as your mother young lady!” She spoke softly, Chris was sure the others didn't catch it. “Oh, um, actually-” “Don't be modest, dear! Accepting compliments is very becoming of a confident woman.” Chris decided to drop it. Who cares what gender he presented as, certainly didn't. Then came Michael, shaking both their hands. Something felt off about him and it made Chris uncomfortable but he put it on the back burner. “Nice to meet you gentlemen.” He spoke and Chris tried to clear his sleepy foggy mind to figure out where he had heard that voice before.

“Mom, I fixed my car so I'm going to-” “Here's our son now!” Jane exclaimed and pulled a tall teen into the house. Chris stared at him a moment before his eyes widened. The teen had spiked up green hair and bright blue eyes, when he spoke to his mother in a hushed tone Chris could see his shark like teeth. Suddenly, all Chris could hear was the sound of his heartbeat in his ears. The others were speaking but he sure as hell couldn't pay attention. “Yes I know, you'll find the owner.” Ted’s mother spoke gently as Kate and Michael discussed the neighborhood and Aiden tugged on his mother's dress to get attention.

Ted spoke to his mother and when she told him “later” to whatever he was asking, he looked around at Kate and Aiden before his eyes met Chris’, widening as well before he grinned his sharky grin and strode over pulling something from his pocket. Chris’ phone that he had dropped. “You left this at the Happy Melon.” He winks as Chris took it, hinting he had told his parents another story on how he acquired his phone. Chris took it and noticed that the call history was gone. “Took care of the uh… Emergency call. Well, dad did. But uh, don't worry about it. Just made them not remember the call. I worked the rest off your phone.” Ted spoke in a low voice as he explains, Chris not having said a word the whole interaction. Chris looked up from his phone and made eye contact once more. “You have beautiful eyes.” He said impulsively, and clearly. The rest of the room obviously having heard. Ted blushed, raising his eyebrows and Chris’ eyes going wide as he realized what he said.

“Mom, Chris is taking me to Judy's, I can't be late or I'll make her parents late.” Aiden spoke up immediately grabbing Chris’ hand and leading him out the back door. Never had Chris been so thankful for his younger brother. “Chris what the heck was that? That was pitiful, you aren't even hiding how gay you are now.” Aiden spoke when they were a good distance away from the house. “I-I wasn't even Thinking-!” “Yeah that's your issue, you don't do that very much.” Aiden snarked at his brother and sighed. “Thanks for not telling mom about this… “Hang out”.” “Date Aiden. You can say Date.” Chris smirked and Aiden hit his arm, flustered. “Shut up! Its not- it isn't that!!” Chris shrugged with a grin and stopped in front of the house. “Have fun!” “You too, I suggest you hang out at the park or something. The neighbors were gonna have lunch at our place.” Aiden warns and Chris grimaces. “Thanks for the warning. I'll go to the happy melon or something… Thank you and I love you.” “Love you too or whatever.” Aiden mutters in embarrassment. Chris smiles and heads off for the happy melon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris smiled at the familiar jingle of the Happy Melon's door, stepping in and taking in the scene. Cherry is working register and Betty is happily chatting with her, Nick at their table tapping away at phone. Chris noticed a large bandage at Cherry's neck, but no one else seemed to notice, so Chris decided he would heed Ted’s orders and not mention it. “Heya Cherry! G’morning! How are ya?” Chris asks cheerfully, leaning against the counter. Cherry sighs and looks toward him “I'm fine. Slow day so I can't complain. Are you ordering?” Chris nodded and ordered a strawberry watermelon smoothie, Cherry got to work.

“Hey Chris!” Betty said cheerfully and Chris gave a distrustful look at her. She was an inch or so shorter than himself, bright green scheming eyes and brown pigtails, dressed in her signature hoodie and tights. He swore she hadn't changed since they met in grade school, besides the fact that she wore makeup now. “Betty.” He replied curtly before she put an arm around his shoulders with a smirk, other hand on her hip. “So, Chris, heard about the new boy in town! What's he like? He your type?” She asks and Chris rolls his eyes, though feeling his face heat up. “He's… Nice. He's really cool and I think we have already bonded pretty well.” Chris said, giving a smile thinking of the boy. “What? Wow Chris, you move FAST! Here I thought I could hook him up with dear ol’ Nicky!” Betty chuckled jokingly and Chris felt his chest tighten. He was not about to get jealous over a metaphorical situation that wasn't even a possibility…. Definitely not. No way.

Nick pulled his headphones off, music blasting from them, and gave Betty a weary smile. “Are you harassing Chris, Betty? That's not a very good way to make friends.” he spoke softly as he put his phone down as Chris smiled at his sensible friend, thankful for his pacifist attitude. The boy was much taller than himself, wearing a sleeveless black tank top and orange jacket that went past his gray jeans almost down to his black boot, but not quite. His chestnut hair looked as mussed as ever, gentle blue eyes watching Betty and Chris. He complimented Betty's eccentric and loud personality quite nicely with his own benevolent and subdued personality. Past negative feelings having passed, Chris addresses the kind skater boy now. “Nick, I have no idea why such a nice guy like you hangs out with someone like….. Well, Betty.” Chris said, giving a jokingly pointed glare at Betty who in turn stuck her tongue out at him. Nick smiled kind-heartedly and chuckled at the two. “You ask me that almost every time you see me, Chris! You already know the answer: she's my best friend and I love her.” Chris rolled his eyes and looked surprised as his phone’s text notification went off. Bewildered, Chris tried to wonder who it was when everyone that usually texted him was currently in the room with him.

Chris pulled his phone out and grinned, feeling heated in the face, reading the text. “hey, its ted! didn't think you'd mind if I exchanged our numbers.” Chris had to suppress the urge to jump around enthusiastically. Ted had put his number in CHRIS’ phone! Betty noticed Chris grinning at his phone and quickly got on her toes to read over Chris’ shoulder. “Well well well!! I didn't think you had it in you to get the guys number let alone not even have to ask for it! What's the story behind that anyway? How did he exchange your numbers without you knowing?” Chris jumped and kid his screen from her prying eyes. “He found my phone, I dropped it while I was walking home.” It wasn't totally a lie, right? "Clumsy as usual." Betty said, buying it quickly with a half hearted shrug, an arm still slung around his shoulders. “Geez Betty, you are so nosey.” Chris says with a roll of his eyes and she just laughs as he playfully pushes her off of him.

“Of course I don't mind!” Chris enthusiastically texts back, holding his phone away from Betty's prying eyes now. “I'm glad I got to see you again after last night” he sent another text. Three dots appear before he receives Ted's response, “well I told you I'd see you again didn't I?” Chris can't help but giggle at this. Ted sends another text reading “but tbh I didn't expect to be living right next door to you, how crazy is that?”. Chris wasn't sure what the chances were that the green haired boy would move in next door, but he sure was thankful.

“Chris, smoothie.” Cherry called in a flat voice, she certainly seemed less enthusiastic than usual. Not that it was much to begin with, but Chris could certainly tell the difference. He was sure it was due to what he had almost witnessed last night. Chris thanked Cherry and grabbed his smoothie as he texted Ted back. “I'm glad though.” Chris sat at Nick and Betty’s table now, listening to the two talk as he put his phone on the tabletop. “Wanna come with us to the movies, Chris?” Asked Nick, ever polite. “Oh yeah, sure, what are we watching?” Chris said, turning his attention to the skater boy. “That new monster movie that's out, it looks pretty rad. Nick’s a pretty big fan of the franchise so I wanted to take him tonight. We can pick you up on the way.” Betty said casually as if not giving Chris an option to say no to hanging out with them, sipping her own mango smoothie now. Chris smiled, even if Betty was his "rival" she was a pretty good friend to try and include him in everything she and Nick did. Nick never seemed to mind, always welcoming the blond boy's company. Chris was grateful to have such good friends. “Sounds good, what time?”

•••

Before Chris knew it, he had about a million things to do. Well, that was an exaggeration. Chris had to wait to open the door for Aiden when he came back at dinner, had to make said dinner, had to get ready for the movies, and text Ted back. Since the Happy Melon, he and the green haired boy had been texting non stop finding that they had much in common. It made Chris’ heart soar every time he head the ping of his text notification. If he thought he had the hots for Ted before, it was even worse now. Chris hoped he could see him again sometime. Chris shook his head, feeling his face get hot. He had to focus on the many tasks at hand.

Hearing a knock at the door, Chris jumped to his feet off the red couch in their living room and unlocked the door revealing Aiden seeming a little less angry than usual. “Hey kiddo, how the d- er, how was hanging out with Judy?” Chris decided to choose his words carefully, lest he make the preteen moody again. “It was fun. We went to the park and then the arcades. I got the highest score on Ponic All-Stars Racing! Oh, and Ponic pinball. We played a lot of games.” Aiden followed Chris into the kitchen to ramble, sitting up on the counter as Chris tied his apron around his waist. Chris, unused to his brother actually talking to him, asked questions to prompt his brother's interest. “Oh yeah? You've been wanting high score on that for a while. Judy get any high scores?”

Aiden scoffed at this with a smirk, “As if, she's terrible at games!” “But she suggested the arcade?” “Yeah.. Don't know why.” Chris rolled his eyes at his oblivious brother, boiling some water for the spaghetti he was making. “Hm. Maybe because.. She knows you like it?” Aiden stared at his brother a moment before his face became red, as he opened his mouth to speak the doorbell rang. “Make sure it doesn't boil over!” Chris said quickly before making his way to open the door. Outside stood Michael, the man he saw this morning. ‘The man who bit Cherry.’ Chris thought grimly to himself, however giving a cheery smile to the man.

“Hello, Sir! What brings you here?” Chris asked casually, as if his discomfort hadn't returned, making his palms slick against the door’s frame. “Hello, Chris was it?” spoke Michael, his voice calm and smooth. As if he knew exactly what he was doing at anytime. “Yep, that's me!” Chris replied. “My wife wanted me to deliver this to your mother.” He held out a small home made recipe book. Chris couldn't help but think that it looked ridiculous in the hands of a man he knew had undeniable supernatural power. “Oh! I will let her know it was dropped off when she gets home from work.” Chris said, trying to push back the nervousness in his stomach as he took the small recipe book. He didn't get why this man made him so anxious when he was told he wouldn't be hurt by him but he didn't like it.

“I was also hoping to ask you something, Chris.” Michael spoke, Chris was sure he was about to be dead. “Um, yes?” “Ted told me that you and he are friendly terms now. I'm grateful for that, and I wanted to ask if you'd show him around and watch out for him. He's a shy, sensitive boy. I'm glad he has already met someone so kind.” Chris blinked, his face becoming flushed. Ted talked about him? His head was reeling as he replied that he would love to show Ted around. He had no idea why he was so nervous when this man seemed kind enough, caring so genuinely for his son. “Excellent! Thank you so much. Well, I should be off.” Michael walked a few steps off the porch before stopping and turning back. “Ah yes, another thing… How was it that Ted came across your phone again?” Chris felt his blood run as cold as it had the night before, his head rushing to remember if Ted had said an excuse that morning. “Oh! My phone? I, uh, left it at my workplace. He happened to see me with it while I had taken my break.” Chris lied, hoping the man was convinced. Michael nodded, seeming to think this over. “Ah, is that so? Thank you. You are very lucky he found it then.” He spoke methodically, looking Chris in the eyes. “Well, have a good evening Chris.” And with that, he left with a wave. Chris slowly closed the door and let out the breath he hasn't known he was holding. ‘What the fuck was that all about?’ Chris thought as he recovered from his emotional whiplash. He would have to talk about that strange little encounter with Ted later.

•••

Chris both hated and loved being in Nick's car. He loved the music and how he had to yell over it, he loved joking with Nick and Betty, he loved that he didn't have to worry since Nick was a pretty good driver. However, he hated being in the back with the littered various wrappers from Nick's unhealthy snacking and being stuck with Betty's damn dog who had a whole damn bed in the back. “Why did you even bring Lily, Betty? We are going to the fucking movies.” Chris asked over the music, glaring at the dog that seemed to glare back at him. Boy did he hate dogs. “She gets lonely, she likes the movies, why wouldn't I?” Betty asked as she fixed her lipstick in her phone's front camera mode.

Chris rolled his eyes and sat back against the seat, earning a growl from Lily. “I didn't even do anything.” Chris glowered and looked out the window now. “Do you guys wanna get food after the movies too? We could go to a nearby diner or something.” Nick suggested as he lowered the music just a tad to hear their answers clearly. “Oh! We couldn't go to the one we went to last week!” Betty suggested happily looking over at Nick. Chris figured it was from a rendezvous he hasn't accompanied, not that he minded as he did work and didn't wanna stop them from going out. Speaking of, he could never tell if Nick and Betty were going out or if they were just friends and he never really had the gall to ask. They certainly acted like a couple but then again, they were both overly touchy people even towards him. He guessed it didn't matter.

“Chris, snap out if it, wanna go out to eat or nah?” Betty said, reaching back from shotgun to punch his knee. It wasn't hard or malice filled, but Chris gave her an angry look nonetheless. “Yeah, I don't mind, as long as long as I get home before 3, we're good.” He did not actually have a curfew but it was more out of respect than anything. “Sweet.” Nick replied cheerily as always as he parked.

The three teens made their way to the ticket booth, each paying for their ticket to the movie. Chris shoved it into his pocket, as he waited for Nick and Betty to get their snacks telling them that he wasn't too hungry right now. He couldn't tell them that some vampire dad had left his stomach in knots, so he just sat as they waded through a long ass line of hungry customers. Pulling out his phone, he checked on Aiden. He knew Aiden had been home alone before but now that he knew at least some supernatural threats were real, he had to worry a little.

“Boo.” Chris felt a poke at his side, gasping loudly he whipped around to the perpetrator. Chris’ face flushed seeing the handsome green haired boy standing behind him. “You scared me!” Chris laughed as he scooted over for the boy, who graciously sat down. Chris was all too aware of Ted’s knee touching his own. “That was my intention.” Ted said with a smirk, leaving Chris a flustered mess. “What are you doing here?” Chris asked before clumsily revising “I mean, to watch a movie duh, but I meant what are you watching?” Ted showed him his ticket and Chris felt his heart beat a bit faster. “I came over when I saw you and your friends buy tickets for the same movie. Though I wouldn't wanna intrude, I wanted to make sure I said hi to you.” Ted said kindly and Chris could only smile shyly in reply. “That's really sweet, I'm glad you did. I-” 

“Oh hey! Are you that boy Chris has been talking about?” Leave it to Betty to be loud and brash, leave it to Betty to ruin his life anyway she could. Chris could kick her knees in right now, face going red to his ear tips. “Betty, shut up.” Chris hissed, glancing over at Ted who looked incredibly amused and incredibly pleased. Nick walked up behind her, poor boy carrying entirely too much. Though Chris was sure 90% of that was Nick's, the boy had an appetite. Usually Betty helped him, so this told Chris that Betty saw him talking to Ted and she just had to rush over to embarrass him. What a-! “Oh, lemme help you with that.” Ted said moving from Chris’ side to Nick's to help with his confectioneries. “Oh, thanks dude!” Nick said, gratefulness in his voice. Ted smiled back “No problem, uh-” “Nick, and you're Ted right?” Ted nodded, and as they exchanged introductions Chris couldn't help the jealousy that creeped into his chest, taking a tight hold again.

“So, wanna sit with us?” Nick said, as they entered their movie theater. “Yeah, I'd love to if you guys are sure you don't mind.” Ted said, glancing a look at Chris who hasn't been saying much from the walk from the lobby. ‘Is he upset? Did I do something?’ Ted wondered worriedly, brows furrowed. “Why would we mind?” Betty said casually, as she led the group to the back if the theater. Chris sat near the wall, Ted sat next to him, Betty and Nick following after. Ted wondered why they sat so far back but didn't really mind it. “We sit far back so we can talk as much as we want.” Nick explained, as if reading Ted's mind. “Not that we do it disrespectfully but.. Betty and Chris tend to talk a lot. So its better we do this not to disturb anyone else watching.” Ted nodded at the explanation, finding it sensible. He glanced over at Chris who was checking his phone, immediately texting back whoever it was he was texting. Ted bit back some jealousy of his own before leaning over to Chris a bit. 

“Everything okay?” He spoke low so Nick and Betty weren't concerned, taking pride in the blush that bloomed over Chris’ face. “Yeah, I was just checking in on my brother.” He said truthfully, fiddling with his fingerless gloves. Ted felt stupid for ever feeling jealousy. Chris felt dizzy from the close space being shared with Ted, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What were the chances he would show up to the same theater to watch the same movie? “Oh. Okay. You seemed a little quiet in the way here so, I was kinda worried.” Ted said with a small frown, Chris decided he never wanted to be the reason Ted frowned again. “Oh! No, I'm okay. Just kinda stupid and spaced out.” Well it wasn't a lie, he was just keeping in his unreasonable jealousy. “You aren't stupid.” Ted said gently and before Chris could reply the movie started. Chris turned his attention to the screen as Ted watched him, hoping Chris was really okay. 

Mid movie, Betty and Nick excused themselves to walk Lily; who was hidden in Betty’s purse. As they left Ted whispered “I was wondering why Betty was putting food in her bag…” Chris laughed at this softly, making Ted smile. "Yeah, she takes that thing about everywhere." Ted didn't miss the bitterness in his voice. "Not a dog person, huh?" "You have no idea." Chris replied with a smirk, leaving Ted a bit surprised. Had he seen the blond boy smirk before? He had to say, it was certainly attractive. Chris’ attention was once again focused on the screen but Ted's was on Chris. The boy has a mysterious aura about him. Not that Chris himself was mysterious, but Ted still thought it was odd that Chris had heard his father's attack on that woman. No one usually had the intuitive to be able to notice the supernatural such as that, usually it went unnoticed which Ted just chalked up to his dad using magic or something. So why did Chris hear it, how did he know? It had bugged Ted since last night, he couldn't necessarily ask his father either. With all the questions his father had asked him last night, he was sure he was suspicious enough. But.. Was Chris also actually supernatural as well? How else would he have heard? He also had noticed Ted's fangs when Ted had showed him as well as when he saw him the morning after, fangs were another thing regular humans didn't notice. So why..

Ted heard Chris sighed tiredly, breaking Ted's train of thought. Chris rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm, he looked tired and he looked amazing. He didn't look so tired a moment ago, poor guy. Making up his mind Ted cleared his throat before putting an arm around Chris which didn't go unnoticed by Chris, tensing for only a moment against Ted. Ted feared for a second that he had done something wrong, taken things too fast somehow, before Chris slowly relaxed . With his eyes on the screen Chris leaned his head against Ted’s shoulder, making Ted’s heart race. He wasn't sure what abilities Chris had or if he felt the way he did but right now all that mattered was this little moment they were having here as he gently placed his head against Chris’ with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long because of college and stuff going on ;; but I plan to update more regularly so stay tuned!! thank you for your wait and your support it means so much!! <3


End file.
